In a block transmission scheme, signal blocks each including a plurality of symbols are transmitted to a receiving end, and then the receiving end performs processing such as equalization and demodulation on each signal block.
Examples of the block transmission scheme may include an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) scheme, an SC-CP (Single Carrier block transmission with Cyclic Prefix) scheme, where a cyclic prefix is applied to a single carrier modulation scheme, and the like.
The SC-CP scheme is similar to the OFDM scheme in a configuration that a transmission is performed with a guard interval having a cyclic prefix inserted thereinto and then the receiving end performs discrete frequency domain equalization.
Herein, the term “equalization” refers to processing of removing an influence due to a channel from a received signal. The SC-CP scheme adopts an equalizer in a discrete frequency domain. This equalizer realizes the equalization as follows. That is, the equalizer performs discrete Fourier transform on a vector of a received signal after removal of a cyclic prefix, multiplies each frequency component by a weight in a transform domain, and performs inverse discrete Fourier transform so as to convert the signal back into the signal in a time domain.
Such an equalizer is described in Kazunori Hayashi, “Fundamentals of Modulation/Demodulation and Equalization Technologies”, Proc. MWE 2004, pp. 523-532, 2004, for example.